SSB Rival Pokemon Battle Royale
Super Smash Bros Rival Pokémon Battle Royale '''is a What-If? episode of ''Death Battle ''by KingDedede8888. Features a fight between Greninja , Lucario, and Mewtwo, all from the ''Pokémon ''franchise. Rules 1. No Megas, that's outside help, except for Mewtwo, who has proven he can use it alone. 2. No items, same reason 3. No EV's, same reason. 4. No PP, because its just an in-game mechanic. 5. Skills introduced in SSB, the manga or the anime still count. 6. The pokemon will have all abilities available, including hidden ones. 7. If there's information that contradicts each other, the most recent will be used. Description Time to end the Fan-War! No Tier Lists, who would win in an fight with every skill available?! Interlude Wiz: Super Smash Brothers, a world that has fallen in war when a fan-favorite has been replaced. Boomstick: And six years later, another one joined the battle/ Wiz: Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. Boomstick: Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. Wiz: And Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lucario Wiz: Pokemon, The Mystery of Mew introduced us to another brand new Pokemon, Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. Boomstick: That i wasted time searching for in Emerald. Wiz: Lucario has the unique type combination of Fighting and Steel. Boomstick: Steel? Cuz that makes a lot of sense. Well at least could be Metal and Titanium. Wiz: Lucario's signature move is the projectile Aura Sphere, and it has a muh more powerful version called Aura Storm. If Lucario is damaged, his Aura gets progressively stronger, also raising most of his stats. Boomstick: He can also reach Extreme Speeds, and can use Close Combat since level 1. Wiz: However, Close Combat lowers defense, so it shouldn't be used too much. He can use Foresight to be able to hit Ghost types with normal and fighting moves. Boomstick: Well, none of his opponents are Ghost, so... We can assume is useless, right? Wiz: Right, can also use Quick Attack. Boomstick: Another outclassed move. Well, since for some reason, he's part Steel, he has also got Metal Claws. He can also Detect any move, and dodge it. Wiz: If the opponent uses a physical attack, Lucario can Counter it for double the damage. He can even break Protect using feint. Like its name says, Power-Up-Punch raises his attack every time its used. But his move that raises his attack the most is Swords Dance. Boomstick: I have this move, i used it at my Ex-Wife so many times. Wiz: "Sigh" Boomstick: He can also do a Metal Sound, harshly lowering the opponents defense, dang, he's a machine or what?! Are those pants metallic? Wiz: He assaults the opponent with a bone with Bone Rush. Boomstick: Where did he get the b... Wiz: No one knows. Boomstick: The bone, the metal, and how the hell does he do a dragon pulse?! WIz: No one knows. Well, he can also do any move the opponent can do, in a more powerful way, and before the opponent even strikes with Me First. He can alsoraise his special stats with Calm Mind. Boomstick: His most powerful move is the Aura Storm, a upgraded Aura Sphere that's like a MOTHER FUCKING DEVASTATION BEAM THAT LASTS LONGER! Wiz: Right, his stats are also important for fighting. While he hasn't got neither the best HP or defenses out there, he's the fastest non-legendary metal pokemon, and is incredible in both Attack stats. Boomstick: His abilities are Steadfast, which raises attack when flinched, Justified, which raises attack when hit by Dark-Type Moves, and Inner Focus, which prevents flinching. So... Yeah, Steadfast will be useless. Lucario shoots an Aura Sphere Mewtwo Wiz: After researching the legendary Pokemon Mew in New Guinea, scientists decided to clone it, and created the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Boomstick: That is, until Poke-God Arceus stepped in. Wiz: But that is, until Mewtwo gained a Mega Evolution, and he is the only pokemon that's able to Mega-Evolve without outside help. His Mega gives him abilty Imsomnia, which prevents sleep. Boomstick: His natural abilities, Pressure and Unnerve, would be useless on this battle, so we won't be explaining them here. By the way, every single one of his stats is good, and his defenses are the only ones that don't reach 100. And when he enters Mega Mewtwo Y form, well... He really raises the Sp. Defense, obtains overpowered Sp. Attack, but... Well.... His defense gets worse than my car's. Wiz: He has also got a spoon that increases his powers. He can also levitate and cover himself in a psychic ball, which can make an extremely powerful tackle. He can also Teleport. Boomstick: And those are only some of his attacks, he can also cause Confusion to his opponents, as well as some damage in the proccess. He can Disable the last move the opponent used, prevent being affected with Status Conditions with Safeguard, throw stars that are guaranteed to hit with Swift, and predict an extremely powerful move with Future Sight. Wiz: He can also switch stats and abilities, switching defense stats with Guard Swap, attack stats with Power Swap. He can use Mist to protect himself from stat changes, and use Miracle Eye to enable hitting Dark Types with Psychic moves. Boomstick: Well... Greninja is fucked, isn't he? Wiz: We'll see, he can increase his defense with Barrier, heal himself with recover, slash his opponents with a high critical ratio with Psycho Cut. Boomstick: I can see what the M in M. Bison means. Wiz: "Sigh". Boomstick: He can also do extreme damage and lower defense with Psychic, he can have Amnesia on purpose to increase his Special Defense, cuz that makes total sense! But just like Lucario, he can use Me First and Aura Sphere. Wiz: However, Mewtwo is actually part human, so one of his greatest attributes is his intelligence. Mewtwo throws Ash on the ground. Greninja Wiz: The sixth generation of Pokemon brought us various Pokemon that are useful in competitive play. Boomstick: And one of the few starters that are actually useful in this type of battling is Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. Wiz: The Water-Type's Attack, Special Attack and Speed help him to cover his low HP, Defense and Special Defense, and if he's weakened. Boomstick: If weakened enough, Torrent will help him to power up his Water-Type Moves. He can even change his type to the last move he used, thanks to Protean. Wiz: His SSB4 Final Smash is the Secret Ninja Attack, where he quickly passes through the opponent multiple times, then throws him in the ground. Boomstick: He has two signature moves, the self explanative Water Shuriken, and the Mat Block, where he grabs a Tatami and uses it to protect himself from every damaging move. What the fuck? Wiz: He can also use Role Play to copy the target's ability. Boomstick: So can i copy your Mechanical Arm? '''Mechanical Sound Wiz: But it failed. He can Growl to lower the target's attack, he can also Pound opponents for... No other effect, cut his opponents with a high Critical Hit ratio with Night Slash. Boomstick: He can hurt and slow down opponents with a freacking Bubble. He can also hurt opponents with a chance of paralyzing them with a Lick. Wiz: He can also do the self-explanative Quick Attack, throw a blasting pulse of water with a chance of confusing with Water Pulse, block the target's vision with Smokescreen, quiclkly sneak to the opponent with Shadow Sneak, throw Spikes in the opponent's field. Boomstick: He uses some of his energy to create a substitute clone doll, which makes the enemies think it's the real deal, he uses a unseeable power known as the Extrasensory to hurt opponents and possibly flinch them, he sneaks into the opponent and hits them regardless of accuracy or evasiveness with Feint Attack. Wiz: With the Double Team, team, he creates illusionary copies of himself, confusing the opponents. He can reset every stat changes with Haze. Boomstick: His most powerful move is the Hydro Pump. However, even though it's a giant water cannon, it still has a high miss ratio. Greninja might not make any sense, he's still an extremely skilled Pokemon. Shows Greninja's reveal in his SSB4 Trailer. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Again, sorry for bad intro. Mewtwo is in Cerulean Cave, when he senses something approaching, and he dodges the attack that was coming. The attacker is a strange thing that looks like a frog, also known as Greninja. Lucario was training in another part of the cave, when his Aura alerts him of the conflict, and decides to join the fight for more Exp, then he uses Extreme Speed to reach that part and tries to hit the enemies with a surprise attack, but both see him in the last moment and dodge. They stare at each other for a few seconds and get ready to battle. FIGHT! Greninja throws two Water Shruikens at Mewtwo, who dodges by teleporting into the air, then tries countering with Psychic, but it has no effect. Greninja then jumps into Mewtwo and uses the Secret Ninja attack, and the Genetic Pokemon falls down. The Water-Type runs into the fallen opponent to finish him off, but is hit with an Aura Sphere. Lucario then tries to use Dragon Pulse, but Greninja uses Mat Block to protect himself, and tries to pound the Aura Pokemon, but the opponent uses Me First. The ninja tries to confuse the enemy with Double Team, but while the two were dueling, Mewtwo had used Recover, and also Miracle Eye. He hits the frog and it's illusions with Swift, leaving only the damaged real version in existance, and slashes him with Psycho Cut. Lucario once again tries to hit the opponent off guard with another Aura Sphere, but the Psychic-Type sees it coming and Teleports right behind Lucario and uses Confusion, but Lucario Detects it and dodges. The two charge Aura Spheres, but when they are about to shoot it, they hear a strange, waterfal-like sound, and they realize Greninja is preparing a Hydro-Pump. As Greninja is about to shoot, both opponents use Me First and shoot Hydro Pumps too. The collision of the Hydro Pumps create an water blast. When the Psychic and the Fighting types get up, Greninja, who was less damaged due to its type, used Smokescreen, and starts throwing Bubbles. However, the opponents detect the attacks with Aura and Psychic powers, then Mewtwo uses Psystrike and Lucario uses Metal Claw to pierce trough Greninja's heart. But isntead of blood, Lucario notices the material that came out of Greninja is some yellow, fluffy thing. Greninja had used Substitute! The Ninja Pokemon then hits both opponents with Shadow Sneak, then Lick. But when he licks Mewtwo, the Psychic Type uses counter, sending the frog flying, Lucario uses Swords Dance, runs into Greninja just as he gets up, uses Bone Rush, then Close Combat, sending the Water-Dark type flying again, but this time, extremely wounded, and almost completely unable to get up. The Aura Pokemon walks into the wounded opponent, then pierces through his heart with Metal Claw. This time there was no fluffy yellow thing, it was actual blood. The two combatants left stared at each other, then Lucario used Swords Dance again, and Mewtwo uses Disable. Both Pokemon use Aura Sphere, and when the projectiles collide, they cause a blast, Lucario then uses Extremespeed on Mewtwo, then Bone-Rush, and Mewtwo uses Counter, then throws Lucario away with Psychic. The Aura Pokemon then tries using Metal Sound, but Mewtwo protects himself with Mist and creates a spoon, then uses Confusion. The Fighting-Type not only is hit, but gets the secondary effect. The Genetic Pokemon then uses Psychic to repeatedly throw his opponent into the cave's walls, but when the enemy snaps out of the confusion, he uses Extremespeed to reach Mewtwo again, then uses Close Combat to destroy the spoon and send him flying. But Mewtwo stops in mid-air, and while is floating, and covers himself in a ball of energy. Lucario tries to break the the ball with Feint, but for some reason, it had no effect. After being hit and severely wounded by the ball, the Aura Pokemon decides to use its greatest power... Lucario: Aura... STORM! The Storm hits the ball, and also destroys part of the cave. When the move is finished, everything Lucario can see are pieces of the cave's walls, and it was over. Or was it? Mewtwo repently comes out of the stones, and covers himself in another ball, but this one seems to be made of some type of rock. Lucario tries to attack it, but it has no effect. Repently, the ball explodes, sending the Fighting-Type flying. The Genetic Pokemon seemed different. Mega Mewtwo Y had rising. The Aura Pokemon tried to hit the Psychic-Type with Extremespeed, but was Countered. Mewtwouses Swift for some seconds, then cuts the opponent in half with Psycho Cut. K.O! Mewtwo teleports into another cave in Kalos, while Lucario's body bleeds, and Greninja is shown under the cave's destroyed walls. Conclusion Boomstick: Show it again! Wiz: While Greninja is part Dark, Miracle Eye made him vulnerable to Psychic-Type moves, so the Ninja Pokémon, who is also weak to Fighting-Types was doomed from the start. Boomstick: Also, Greninja is the only one who was never portrayed as sapient. Wiz: So when he died, it all depended on power. While Lucario's stat changing moves seem to save him, Mewtwo could simply copy or switch everything the Aura Pokémon did. Boomstick: Lucario was just killed by a Psycho. Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo. Special thanks to Champion Dragonite again! Next Time Crossover with Darontaye Blake13, Blaster-Ron vs Tuono Raizilo! But in my normal series, i adopted Luigi vs Ken. Category:KingDedede8888 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles